


Этот итальянец

by Minty_February



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Париж, сентябрь 2019, конвент. Макс просто не_приревновал к Рокко.
Relationships: Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel
Kudos: 7





	Этот итальянец

-Ты видел , как Рокко улыбается? Он сразу преображается? Это два разных человека! Совершенно! Нет, он такой чудесный, а когда начинал смеяться, я думал, что пропадаю и могу на это вечно смотреть.  
Максанс лишь молча кивнул, снимая куртку. Конечно, он видел улыбку Рокко. И уж точно не упустил из виду, как на афтепати Аксель не сводил восторженного взгляда с итальянца. Максанс был, конечно, согласен, что от Фазано исходили какие-то необъяснимые флюиды притягательности. Далеко, в общем-то, не картинная внешность компенсировалась бесконечным обаянием. Особенно- черт возьми, да - когда Рокко улыбался или смеялся. Хотелось быть рядом с ним, наблюдать за каждым плавным движением и вновь замирать в ожидании улыбки.  
-...и по-английски он вообще без акцента говорит! Как так? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы итальянец так красиво объяснялся, так быстро переходил на другой язык...  
-Ты себя как чувствуешь?,- перебил Максанс поток воспевания Рокко коротким поцелуем в чужой лоб. Уже не такой горячий, как вчера. Не придётся кутать в толстовку и пальто, боясь, что мальчишка попросту свалится во время своего спектакля.  
-Вчера закинулся дома всем, чем можно. Так что получше. И спектаклей не будет пару дней, смогу отдохнуть. И Рокко дал классный совет по поводу глинтвейна. Странно было пить его в сентябре, но горлу просто мгновенно стало легче...  
Максанс положил руки на талию Акселя, притягивая к себе и наконец-то полноценно обнимая после стольких дней. Кажется, от переносимой на ногах и в работе болезни Аксель ещё сильнее похудел, и Макс уже мог запросто обхватить его талию двумя ладонями.  
-Подожди,- Аксель коснулся чужой щеки острым носом и достал телефон,- я сейчас отпишусь ...  
Макс поджал губы, увидев адресата сообщений. Манон, конечно же. Такая идеальная показушная девчонка, и такая нужная в данный момент Акселю - с ее-то родителями, связями и постоянными пригласительными на закрытые показы.  
«Не все такие элитные модели, как ты, некоторым приходится всего добиваться любыми путями»,- тут же вспомнил Макс их самую первую ссору. Аксель тогда сказал, что ему нужны фейковые отношения для прикрытия, а Макс пытался убедить, что лучше открыться им - тогда SkamFrance просто бы порвал все рейтинги.  
Но Аксель был прав- сериал так и останется один, а карьера не должна одной ролью, и стоило бы обрастать нужными связями.  
«Чтож,- невесело улыбнулся сам себе Макс,- зато потом не нужно было импровизировать во время съёмок ссоры». Повод для ругани он выбрал мгновенно, ведь Максу пришлось даже заблокировать настойчивую девицу, чьи постоянные показушные селфи с Акселем(его_Акселем) в постели доставали выскакиваниями в ленте Инстаграма куда больше, чем дебильные тэги фанаток, а для этого надо было очень сильно постараться.  
-Написал, что останусь у тебя,- Аксель заблокировал телефон и наконец-то полноценно повернулся к Максу. Парень притянул его к себе ближе и тут же поймал пахнущие глинтвейном губы своими.  
Ох, малыш Аксель, утончённый актёр театра, юная модель, милашка с вечным пушистым шпицем на руках и сейчас- с лёгким шлейфом кисловатого терпкого винного запаха. Макс, вечно растрёпанный, в мятой рубашке, с непроходимой смесью амбре самокруток и неизменного пива, смотрелся рядом с ним гротескно, но, кажется, именно этот контраст их и притягивал друг к другу.  
Как же Макс скучал по этим нетерпеливым поцелуям в коридоре. Когда он прижимал к себе Акселя, неловко наклоняясь к нему для поцелуя, нетерпеливо изучая ладонями кожу под одеждой. Оглаживая каждую, уже отлично знакомую родинку, касаясь рельефного пресса, опускаться ниже, настойчиво проникать ладонями под пояс брюк, от чего Аксель моментально краснел. Все ещё , спустя столько месяцев, стоило Максансу проявить хоть немного наглости и показать свою собственническую натуру, как щеки малыша Акселя тут же багровели.  
В этот раз, правда, было непонятно, было ли это от чужой хватки, или же от температуры. Потому Максанс, едва успел насладиться поцелуем, отпустил бойфренда и тихо сообщил приказным тоном.  
-Нет, сегодня ты идёшь в душ и спать.  
Аксель расстроенно поднял свой знаменитый щенячий жалостливый взгляд, но Макс покачал головой. Не удержался только от ещё одного короткого поцелуя, жадно собирая с чужих губ привкус красного вина и собственных сигарет.  
-И даже не пытайся, мне не нужен в квартире крайне милый труп ста шестидесяти сантиметров.  
-Ста шестидесяти пяти!,- показав средний палец, поправил Аксель по пути к ванной комнате. В самой душевой рядом с полотенцем висела старая футболка Максанса, в которой он настаивал, чтобы Орьян ходил у него дома. В те редкие часы, когда можно было спрятаться ото всех и подолгу валяться в кровати вдвоём. Смеяться над тем, как Аксель давиться самокрутками Макса. Обсуждать новые чужие фильмы. Делать милые селфи, которые никогда не появятся ни в чьих социальных сетях. Осторожно - с чем у Максанса были постоянно проблемы - целовать друг друга, чтобы не оставлять никаких тёмных следов. И поправлять футболку на худых бёдрах Акселя, постоянно шутя о том, что она может вполне скрывать его острые колени.  
Макс сидел на краю кровати, вспоминая сегодняшний ужин. Аксель, который с упорством собственных фанаток не отрывал взгляда от Рокко все время, жадно ловя каждое слово(«произнесенное с идеальным британским акцентом! Максанс, он говорит, как настоящий лондонец!»), сподвиг Максанса на запрещённую между ними публичную демонстрацию чувств - Максанс опустил под столом ладонь на затянутое в джинсу худое бедро Акселя. Это баловство вполне себе оправдало - мгновенно раскрасневшийся Аксель отвернулся от итальянца, быстро посмотрел на Максанса и тут же отвёл взгляд. Нельзя было никоим образом выдавать себя, но чертов Фовель и его собственнические выходки ...  
Парень довольно улыбнулся, вспоминая собственную выходку. Когда-нибудь, может, хотя бы на таких вечеринках они с Акселем смогут спокойно быть рядом, не прячась, а пока - только оправдывать химией Элиотта и Люки их постоянные фото со съёмок в обнимку или за руку.  
Макс не смог удержать совершенно не свойственного ему умиления, когда Аксель вышел из душа в той самой длинной футболке. Орьян закашлялся, устраиваясь рядом в кровати.  
-Черт, надо попробовать смешать лимон с имбирем и мёдом. Рокко говорил, он так спасает голос перед съёмками, и...  
Максанс поджал губы. В самом деле, Акселя надо было бы напоить горячим чаем, но Фовель не держал дома ничего безалкогольного. Раздражало, правда, совершенно не это - а то, как Аксель постоянно болтал об этом итальянце.  
-Вы же с ним виделись весной, да?  
-Угу,- коротко кивнул Макс и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Аксель пах зубной пастой. Мятный привкус щекотал язык. От этого сочетания - мягкий , милый парень, резкий медицинский запах, и все это- в постели Макса, крышу срывали на раз-два. Макс нетерпеливо изучал чужой рот, прикусывал пухлые губы Акселя, одновременно запуская руки под футболку, оглаживая ещё влажную кожу. Чертов едкий гель для душа перебивал непередаваемый собственный запах Акселя, и Максанса жадно спускался носом по чужой шее, в надежде почувствовать следы своего собственного наркотика.  
-Максанс,- выдохнул Аксель имя любовника, будто бы напоминая дозволенных границах. Но собственное имя голосом Акселя действовало на Макса прямо противоположно- сильнее распаляло, заставляя перейти поцелуями на шею. Все сложнее было себя контролировать и не оставлять следов укусов, когда крошечный, будто игрушечный Аксель извивался от каждого прикосновения к шее, подавался вперёд, прикусывал губу и всем своим естеством тянулся ближе к Максансу, так, что даже собственная футболка, негласный, но важный знак принадлежности, казалась лишней.  
Максанс оторвался на короткий поцелуй в губы и тут же опустился ниже, ныряя головой под ткань футболки. Впалый живот напрягся от касаний губ, вызывая тем самым желаете вновь и вновь касаться горячей кожи - пока Аксель, наконец-то, начиная расслабляться, послушно позволяя Максу делать с собой все, что тому придёт в голову.  
Максанс осторожно спустился дорожкой из коротких поцелуев ниже к пупку, замерев только для того, чтобы жадно вдохнуть такой ощутимый здесь запах. Как наркоман, наконец-то дорвавшийся до дозы, он в исступлении целовал чужую кожу, мягко прихватывал губами, с довольной улыбкой отмечая реакцию Акселя - чуть слышные тихие стоны, которые парень, как всегда в начале, пытался сдерживать. Руки Максанса оглаживали чужие худые бёдра, поднимаясь выше и обхватывали талию - да, он был прав, он уже мог сомкнуть пальцы на животе Акселя.  
Максанс провёл горячим языком дорожку вниз, к светлым волосам, и услышал тихий, севший от возбуждения голос:  
-Как же душ и спать?  
Макс медленно провёл пальцами по уже крепкому чужому члену, наблюдая, как от касаний Аксель резко зажмурился и крепче прикусил уголок губ.  
-Ты сможешь отказаться от этого?  
Макс повторил губами недавние движения рук, заставляя Акселя всхлипнуть и помотать головой. Сон мог всегда подождать, когда под Максом лежал горячий и доступный Аксель, безмолвно умолявший взять его.  
Макс провёл на пробу языком ниже от волос, медленно облизывая длину, проводя по выступавшим венам широкими движениями языка. Аксель издал громкий стон и тут же несдержанно поднял бёдра. Максанс довольно обвил ладонями талию и притянул ближе. Губы спускались ниже, изучали каждый сантиметр бархатной кожи, и, наконец, Максанс довольно остановился поцелуем на головке. Аксель на секунду вжался сильнее в кровать, напрягаясь от таких напористых действий, и судорожно скрестил ноги на шее Макса, стараясь быть ещё ближе.  
Максанс прикрыл глаза, медленно погружая возбужденный член глубже в рот, обволакивая чувствительную головку в горячую влагу. Он замирал, выпускал плоть изо рта и лишь облизывал головку, с усилием проводя языком посредине. Вновь забирал эрекцию глубже, одновременно сжимая на чужой талии пальцы, оставляя следы . К черту осторожность, к черту разумность, к черту возможные съёмки без рубашки, к черту вечные вопросы во взгляде Эдуара в общей раздевалке. К черту вообще все съёмки, всех людей и не людей, к черту просто все, когда Максанс мог получить лучшую награду в своей жизни - слышать громкие всхлипы Акселя, чувствовать, как мелко дрожат бёдра в предверии развязки, как, изливаясь где-то глубоко во рту, Акселя на выдохе произносит его имя. То, ради чего Максанс Доне-Фовель был готов послать к черту абсолютно весь мир.  
Вымотанный бесконечными спектаклями, встречами и болезнью, абсолютно обессиленный Аксель потянулся к любовнику . Макс лёг рядом и, одернув вниз футболку на Акселе, довольно выдохнул ему в ухо:  
-Ну что, лучше, чем Рокко, м?  
-Максанс, ты что...  
Не в силах произнести это вслух, Аксель зашёлся в громком хохоте.  
-Ты что, приревновал? Ты серьезно? Да нет! Максанс, ты...  
От реакции Акселя Фовель и так понял, насколько глупо он выглядел.  
-Нет, я не могу поверить просто,- продолжал громко хохотать Аксель, наконец-то полностью расслабленный.  
-Go fuck yourself,- с улыбкой сообщил Макс, исчезая по направлению к душу. Аксель довольно выдохнул и, не переставая улыбаться, привычно перед сном потянулся к телефону. Инстаграм разрывался от отметок, но, игнорируя все, парень полез в сторис Макса. Увидев фото себя в объятиях Рокко, сопровожденное едким комментарием Макса, Аксель вновь засмеялся. Он все ещё не мог понять и сотой доли Максанса. Сегодня он открыл его ревность, его новую сторону собственничества.. И это делать познать дальше, понять и устроиться в его мире сподвигало вновь и вновь выкраивать хотя бы пару часов в расписании, чтобы оказаться в этой вечно неубранной кровати в старой футболке Максанса.  
-Если ты так ревнуешь,- сообщил уже сонным голосом Аксель, когда Макс вернулся из душа в одном белье и лёг рядом,- я должен тогда ещё испытать Хенрика и Лукаса.  
Максанс усмехнулся и сгрёб ближе к себе уже засыпавшего Акселя, оставляя в лохматых волосах короткий поцелуй.  
-Только попробуй.


End file.
